Of the Bloods
by jCOOLn
Summary: Taken from his home and experimented on by a deranged dark wizard causes Harry to become a vampire. Only, not of one bloodline, but all of them. Through the mind of a madman a master bloodline has been created. With the strengths and benefits of all the others, without their innate flaws. Now Harry is looking for a cure as he travels the Old World.


**Title: Of the Bloods**

 **Chapter One: Transformation**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warhammer Fantasy, so do not sue me**

 **-I am a free writer, I write when I feel like it, and I am not on a schedule. Updates will be infrequent.**

 **-If I lose interest in this story I might just stop writing it all together, though in the future I may find interest in it again and then take up updating it then.**

 **-There may be lemons, profane language, death, prostitution, abuse, torture, lying, and possibly other sins in this story. If this bothers you, then do not read. You have been warned.**

 **-He may or may not participate in polygamy, extramarital relations, and or other acts of sexuality, though no homosexuality, so if this bothers you then do not read.**

 **XXX**

 **I think this version is better than the first.**

 **Comment on the review if you think otherwise.**

 **I will probably put up a pole for you guys to vote.**

 **XXX**

As his eyes began to open, it dawned on Harry that he was not in a safe place. When he tried to move the cold metal of shackles restraining his wrists and legs held him in place. There was another one around his neck so tight that it made breathing almost impossible. It was too dark to see them, but their size indicated such restraints were meant to hold down quarry much stronger than himself.

As the fog of sleep and drugs cleared his system the overwhelming scent of death and decay filled his nostrils. It was so powerful that it caused him to begin gagging. When his mouth opened the tang of blood on the air seemed to manifest as a physical force. The iron of blood filled his mouth causing his gagging to become worse.

"Stop struggling." A cold voice echoed down from beyond his line of sight.

Harry's eyes strained to see his captor. When he caught sight of him he wished he hadn't. A dark wizard of some kind was his first impression. Robes so worn that holes dotted the thing from top to bottom. Old leather clung to his frail body like a second skin. His face was the worst of all. It was gaunt to the extreme revealing much of the bone structure beneath. Instead of having bulging eyes they were instead sunken in. His pupils were so dark as to black without iris.

His disinterested voice spoke almost absentmindedly in Harry's direction. "The experiment will be pointless should the rust slit your throat."

Harry tensed upon hearing this. He could feel that his restraints were rigid, but he hadn't though their state had been so poorly taken care of. Ignoring his restraints, he looked back at the man who had captured him.

"Why have you captured me? What do you plan on accomplishing with holding me prisoner? Where am I?" His demands didn't seem to faze the man.

The dark wizard held up a vial filled with a substance of strange viscosity the color of crimson blood. It cast an ominous glow in the candle light. The vial was shaken a few times while the man mumbled to himself. Harry only caught a few of the words, and they didn't make sense to him. They were just names, possibly ingredients, but for what was the question.

"You should be more grateful to me." He cast a glance in his direction. "I found you bleeding to death at the base of my hideout. What attacked you I could not guess, but it was I who healed your wounds. You owe me your life."

Harry nodded his head slowly to the man. "And I thank you, but." He was cut off before he could finish.

"You want to know why you are here? You want to know why your strapped to that stone slab? You want to know who I am, what I plan on doing, and if I will release you." In all that he didn't look at Harry once. Harry's life seemed to hold almost no value to him. It was hard to believe. "The questions are always the same, and I grow bored of answering them." Finally, his dark eyes flickered towards Harry. There was not an ounce of sympathy in them. "You are going to pay back your debt to me. That is all you need to know."

Harry tried to protest, but his words fell on deft ears. After a while he could only watch as the dark wizard prepared some type of potion using the red substance from the vial. The smell coming from the potion was quite vile. It ranked on par with how badly the Polyjuice Potion tasted.

When he was done, he poured the remain contents back into the vile. It was still red, but now so dark as to almost be black. It became blinding obvious that the madman wanted him to drink it. In response, Harry clamped his jaw shut.

A sadistic grin split the man's face. "Drink it, or I will break all of your teeth from your mouth, cut off your lips, and use a crank to open your jaw. The choice is yours."

Seeing no other option, Harry opened his mouth. As the dark wizard pored in the substance he learned that a twelve-year-old Harry Potter was wrong about one more thing. There was something in the world that tasted even worse than the Polyjuice Potion. It was so foul as to be beyond description, and as it slid down like tar a burning sensation followed all the way down.

Fire engulfed his insides immediately. It spread from his stomach, up into his heart, through his veins, before finally reaching his brain. The pain was so intense that all he wanted to do was die. Had he been in a clearer state of mind then perhaps it may have dawned on him that preventing suicide was the real reason for the restraints.

His body convulsed violently against his will. The chains holding him down rattled violently as they struggled to hold him down. If one were to watch him though of the exorcist would come to mind. Bones were breaking with such vigor that it was audible throughout the entire room. Blood poured from his eyes, his mouth, and his very pores. Even his fingernails began to grow at an accelerated fate. They became thicker, harder, and sharper before coming to a point like claws. As his blood flowed from his body, his skin began to grow paler by the moment.

His cries of pain were ignored by the dark wizard who only watched while occasionally making comments or writing down observations.

Only when his face was completely covered in blood did the dark wizard place a strange stone mask on him. it suctioned to his skin feeding upon the blood that spilled out. It also had the ominous privilege of masking his cries.

After several hours the dark wizard left, not even seeing the need to lock the door behind him.

 **XXX**

Seventy-two hours later the dark wizard returned to the cellar to find Harry's body motionless. He placed the notebook he kept with him down to begin checking the body. The first thing he checked was the pulse. When he felt none, he knew his end goal had failed once again. Taking this in stride he continued to do his examination.

Eventually he made his way to the stone mask. Upon remove it there was no blood on the man's face. The mask had seen to that. It no doubt had gotten its fill over the last three days. He also noted that the features were extremely sunken. It was no surprise seeing how all his blood had been drained away. Other than that, he looked perfectly normal. There was little, to no signs of decay found in most vampires.

"I am getting closer." He muttered to himself as he went over to his research notes. He placed the stone mask down as his observations were put to paper.

Frantically he began writing down the results of his latest experiment. Some of his theories were confirmed, while others were denied. Innovative ideas for research were postulated even as his mind tried to find ways of procuring more subjects.

The light sound of rattling caught his attention. Looking back, he noticed the corpse hadn't moved. But, the chains were much too heavy for the breeze to have caused such noises. Placing his writing utensil down the dark wizard walked over to the corpse to get a better look at him.

"What is going on?" His fingers touched the skin to see if there were any changes. As he was doing a second examination, the corpse's eyes opened and stared at him. Before he could jump back, fangs extended and sank into his face. His screams went ignored by the monster trying to eat him.

A screeching snap echoed through the chamber as the chains could not withhold the immense vampiric strength Harry now possessed. His pale hand grasped the dark wizard by the throat as he drained him of all his blood through his skull. His arms were quickly restrained by the vampire's other hand before life was finally stripped away from him in totality. The vampire just continued to drink until the dark wizard's body resembled that of a withered husk.

 **XXX**

As the red haze cleared, Harry's jaws opened as his fangs retracted back into his skull. His breathing was heavy as he tried to catch his breath. Once he was sure he was himself once more his eyes moved downwards. A mess would be the best way to describe what was in his hands. He freaked out immediately and discarded the husk that had once been a human.

Looking at his bloodstained hands, he was horrified to realize that amongst his disgust was a thirst to taste it. Backing up, he heard ringing. Looking down at his wrists, he saw the metal cuffing still connected. The bent metal chain dangled limply in the air before his eyes. It took him a moment to realize he did this.

Looking down at the husk, his raspy voice was able to get out, "What did you do to me?"

Without anymore thought, he ran. Moving at speeds no human could ever naturally achieve, he ran through the tower looking for the exit. At times he took note of bones and ash piled up in certain areas, but he never hung around long enough to make heads of tails of it. Though that was not as odd as all the random bodies just lying around.

"Damn it, where is the exit!" His anger grew so great that he smashed his hand into the wall. Stone cracked upon impact causing him to look at his hand. "Not even a scratch."

The lack of understanding regarding his own body was jarring. He no longer even felt like he understood himself. His lack of understanding made him feel as if he were trapped in someone else's body. It caused a sense of tension so great that all he wanted to do was find a way to cure himself.

 **XXX**

Mina Harker could not say that she led an easy life. Every morning before the sun came up she was already working on her family's farm. They mostly tended to pigs, chickens, goats, and sheep. She had to check on their food supplies. If they ran low, then she would replace it. If the food didn't seem like it had been touched, then she would have to figure out why. The worst was cleaning up the mess they made. Even if she had grown up on a farm it didn't make the smell anymore bearable.

After rounding up all the eggs from the hen house she would return home. Her mother would be in the kitchen as always preparing breakfast for them. Her brothers would look like zombies with their eyes barely open. Her father didn't speak much at breakfast. He would keep to himself and eat in silence. The women of her family were the morning folk, not the men. Still, they all had a part to play. After saying a quick prayer, they would eat their breakfast.

Her father and brothers mainly focused on repair what had been broken, and building what they didn't already have. With the quality of materials, they had at hand repair work was a constant. The tiny fiefdom they lived on was far out of the way even for a village in the Border Princes. As such traders rarely passed by. The ones that did never had what they needed. It didn't matter really. It was unlikely they could afford what they needed even if the traders had it.

She and her mother on the other hand took care of the animals. The chickens were allowed to roam to a certain degree, but if they went too far then she would have to chase them down. The pigs had to be moved every so often or else the filth they left behind would start making them sick. Then the goats needed to be milked. That was never very fun, even if it was simple. The sheep had to be watched as they roamed around eating the grass. Then there was sheering the sheep. It took far longer than it had any right to.

To Mina, the worst part was then weaving the wool. Her mother made it look easy, but she was as clumsy as a giant. Her brothers often teased her about this. They said that she would never marry as no farmer would want a wife who could not do something so basic. She was fine with that. Her father was not.

"Mina, could you go into town and buy some grain? I left some money on the counter." Her mother called out to her as she led the sheep back to their own gated area.

"Yes mother." Mina groaned as she stood up. A long day of work would tire anyone out.

 **XXX**

Green Haven didn't really have a town. A collection of six small buildings that acted as shops was about all they had. Of them the general store was the largest. It sold just about everything the people would need to survive. There were no luxuries, but their prices were at least fair.

As she stepped into the store a voice called out to her. She cringed slightly. She knew that voice. Turning around she could see a young man about her age with sandy blond hair making his way towards her. He was Jaime Spearson, the general store owner's son.

She sighed. Although they had known each other since the day they could walk she had never been interested in him as he had become in her. His interest had not gone unnoticed by her family. Her father was the strongest advocator of a match between them. A finer match she could not possibly ask for. Still, he didn't do it for her. It was as simple as that. But that didn't mean he noticed.

"Hey Jaime." They were still friends even if she did feel a bit awkward around her.

"How have things been on the farm Mina?" He smiled at her.

His brown eyes seemed to zero in on her. It didn't really surprise her. They were growing teens. She was filling out as was he. It wasn't like she hadn't noticed the muscle he had been putting on. It was just nature taking its course. That didn't mean she didn't get annoyed when his eyes lingered longer than need be.

"Hot, boring, and smelly." She shrugged her shoulders. "So, same as ever day."

This time he laughed. His voice cracked halfway through causing his eyes to widen beyond their normal proportions. His face flared red. He was a bit paler than most of the other boys. No doubt it was from having a inside job as opposed to working in the sun all day. Still, he was by no means pale. He just wasn't dark as the rest of them.

He coughed trying to play off his cracking voice. "Well I could always talk to my dad and see about getting you a job at the shop. He was talking about expanding recently."

They walked through the store. It didn't change much so she knew exactly where to find the grain. Jaime was more than willing to pick it up and take it to the cart for her. She let him. While she could have done it herself, he probably had more energy than her, and she needed to save hers for the farm. As such, she would allow him to be a gentleman for a bit longer.

A few minutes later when her cart was filled to the brim with grain she pulled out a purse and started handing him a few silver coins. When he closed his hand before she could finish paying him her eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Your father is a good friend of mine. I am sure he will not mind a small discount for his friend."

Mina smiled. "Thanks Jaime, I really appreciate it."

He pulled her into a hug. To her it was a bit awkward, but after a moment of hesitation she returned it. "Safe travels." She nodded her head and boarded the wagon. She knew she would need to deal with this situation sooner or later.

 **XXX**

The dirt road leading from town was not really a road at all. It was just a beaten path that enough people and animals had walked that it was flat. If a heavy enough rain would come in the ground would become soft. When that happened, it was a right nightmare to move anything heavier than a horse. Luckily for Mina, it hadn't rained in a couple of days, so the ground was rather firm.

The ride back home was just as appreciated as the ride into town. She suspected her mother allowed her this free time so that she wouldn't be so irritable. Her mother had been aware of her changes and felt it necessary for her to have some alone time where the demands of life were not aggravating her. It did make her feel a bit guilty. Her mother worked harder than everyone, yet didn't get such a break. But, that didn't mean she didn't appreciate it. Those times when she was just on the road were the best.

As her horse drawn wagon moved past some trees she took note of something off. A pillar of black smoke was rising off in the distance. At first, she didn't understand what could possibly be going on, but then dread started to set in. She was just about to urge the horses on when they started to act up.

"Woah!" She placed a hand on the back of the horses, but it didn't seem to calm them any. "What has gotten into you.

Something flew out of the trees beside her. An audible sound like when her brothers chop wood and their axes get stuck echoed beside her. That was when her horses really went wild. Just before they took off she noticed a crude spear sticking out of one of her horses. Her own eyes widened just as she was forced back by the horses taking off. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something terrifying.

A grin that spoke of a malicious intent on a creature no taller than three feet. It was green as the leaves on the trees covered head to toe in mismatched leather attire. Its beady little eyes were zeroed in on her. She knew immediately what it was.

"Goblins!"

Cheers rang out all through the forest as dozens of them cheered the first one on. The horses cried out in panic as they pulled the wagon behind them hap hazardously. A wolf cried out in the distance as the gibbering of the little green creatures taunted her.

Mina had no control as the horse's take off had caught her off guard. She was lucky to land in the wagon as opposed to the ground. Had she done so then the goblins would have no doubt already killed her. As it was however, the horses were out of control. That meant anything could happen.

 **XXX**

Harry could not bring himself to calling the small fortress hidden amongst a small forest his home. It was not his home. It had been his prison, his grave, and now it acted as his haunt. A home is a place where one lived. Harry was undead, so even on a technicality it couldn't be considered a home. As far as he was concerned it was just a temporary dwelling. If things turned out the way he hoped, then maybe he would tear it down just to make him feel better.

While Professor Snape had done his level best to sabotage his potion making experience, that didn't mean Harry was not good at it. During his fifth year where a much younger Snape was unknowingly teaching him, his talent in the art flourished. The same could be said for alchemy. After his first year at Hogwarts, Harry had spent quite a lot of time studying the strange blend of science and magic. It fascinated him greatly.

He was lucky to have paid such close attentions in these subjects. Had he not, then all his hopes would have been dashed two years ago. It was only these two subjects that gave Harry any hope of curing his vampirism.

He stepped into his lab. It looked a lot like the ones at Hogwarts. The walls were a grey stone lined by racks holding his ingredients. There were two tables set up in the center. The one on the left was used for measuring, preparing, and weighing his ingredients. The one on the right was where several cauldrons of varying sizes were kept boiling. Controlling the flames to produce precise temperatures was the hardest part of maintaining his lab.

For the past year and six months this was where Harry spent much of his time. At first, he didn't have much. Most of the ingredients that had been in there before were used primarily for dark rituals. He didn't throw them away, they might one day be needed, but could not fathom why he would need them.

It was trade that did him the most good. His skills with alchemy and potions gave him skills that he could use to obtain things that he needed. The local hamlets around the forest were more than willing to barter him the things he needed in exchange for medicine. After some time, he had glass cups of varying sizes that he used as beakers, cauldrons and pots of dissimilar materials, and hundreds of separate ingredients. Most of them were mundane, but a few of them were quite extraordinary.

He even had a primitive microscope.

On his preparation table was numerous vials of blood. The numerous animals he had been able to track down and capture for his research. He had a theory. It was simple, yet hopefully applicable. In his mind blood drunk by vampires was burned up and used as fuel. Since the body did not produce more blood, vampires naturally needed to drink again.

His theory simply asked if it were possible to make magical blood that was not absorbed by the body, but continued to fuel vampires. If such a thing could be created, then vampires would no longer need to drink blood.

In theory it was possible, as all things with magic are to some extent possible, but finding the precise application of science and magic was difficult. The main issue he had been having was one he had not predicted. The blood samples he had taken were not strong enough to handle the changes being applied to them.

He had been able to create a magical potion that should be capable of giving blood these properties relatively quickly. It had a good day for him. The downside came when he tried to apply this potion to the blood samples he'd obtained. Watching under his microscope as the blood cells broke apart depressed him greatly. He had been so hopeful, but then reality kicked him between the legs. Still, he hadn't given up. Numerous animals were rounded up, and each of their blood samples were tested. As of yet, none of them had proven strong enough.

"Perhaps today will be my lucky day."

While on his travels Harry had been ambushed by an odd creature. It looked like a snake, but with fur instead of scales. In any other circumstance the creature would have been quite dangerous. Instead, he had broken its neck. While he didn't know what it was, that didn't mean he wouldn't test its blood. As such he had taken the beast back with him to his little fortress in the forest. Perhaps he would ask the locals about it the next time he went into town.

He dripped several drops of the creature's blood onto a piece of glass. After that a drop of the potion he had created was applied to the blood. Once the potion had mixed with the blood he put it under his microscope. For a moment hope flared in his chest. The blood cells were not immediately breaking apart. But, after a few second, they did begin to break apart.

"Damn." He sat back and massaged his eyes. After a moment, he looked at the microscope. "It's starting to look like mundane creatures won't be able to handle the potion." A depressed sigh left his lips. "Hmm?" His ears perked up. "What is that sound?"

 **XXX**

Mina was slowly recovering from the crash. She had tried her hardest to regain control of the horses, but failed. The horse that had been stabbed by the spear eventually could not run anymore and died on its feet. The weight of such a large creature pulling down the others caused them to veer off the beaten path. They had been lucky for a while to avoid any trees, but then that luck ran out.

The crash was so strong that it sent her flying through the air. When she landed her entire world went dark. She couldn't not have been passed out for long as the goblins hadn't quite caught up with her. The cries of her horses who had been broken in the crazy caused her heart to lurch. She went to help them in any way she could until the howl of wolves caught her attention. Then, the cheers of goblins started to get louder. Knowing she should not save the horses she abandoned them.

She ran into the forest ignoring the horses painfilled cries as best she could. They didn't last long. Crude words she could barely make out were yelled in a guttered tone before the horses went silent. She paused, looked back, before steeling her resolve. There was nothing that she could do. With that, she pressed on.

Her marginal hope that the goblins would ignore her in favor of the horses soon died away. Crude arrows would wiz past her head every once in a while. The goblins didn't seem to keen on killing her just yet. Instead, they were toying with her. The twisted creatures were enjoying her panic.

Just when she was sure they would run her down to finish the job a clearing opened in the distance. A small fortress she had never seen before could just be made out in the distance. Hope flared up in her chest as she used what little strength remained within to clear the distance. As she made it to the door her fists began pounding away at it.

"Help!" Her cries were horse from all her running. "Let me in! Goblins are attacking!"

An arrow lodged itself into the wooden door right next to her head. She turned around to see at least a dozen of the evil green little creatures approaching her. Some had spears, others had arrows, and a few even had swords. The ones on massive wolves scared her the most. Their snarling faces looked ready to rend the flesh from her bones.

Just when she was sure they would pounce on her the door behind her opened. Looking back, she saw the palest man she had ever seen. His wavy black hair fell to his neck framing his emerald green eyes perfectly. The pale complexion only emphasized the nobility of his features. Although she had never seen a prince, she was sure he was one.

"What the hell are those things?" Even his voice held a nobility to it.

 **XXX**

To say that tiny green creatures carrying spears was the last thing Harry expected to see would be an understatement. It seemed that wherever he had ended up had no end of exotic creatures running around. At first, he figured they were intelligent creatures. They had made their own weapons, were able to work in groups, and were obviously smart enough to tame animals. That was until he considered their eyes. A primal savagery was all he could make out in them. Immediately, he knew they were dangerous.

They didn't even try to talk. Instead, the one on top of the wolf cried out something in its funny language before charging after him. The rest of its group soon followed.

It was only thanks to his inhuman strength and speed that he overcame the initial attack. When the wolf went to snap at him, he dodged to the side. The greenskinned creature on its back went to stab him with its spear, but he caught it in his hand. He snatched the spear from the creature's hands, dodged as the wolf tried to bite him once more, before running the little green creature through. Its dying cries were music to Harry's ears.

The wolf didn't even acknowledge its rider's death. Instead it tried to tackle him. Unfortunately, Harry saw this coming. Moving his head to the side a bit to avoid the wolf's jaws, he moved in to grasp it by the neck. In such a position the wolf could neither bite or claw him. He then snapped the wolf's spine with a mighty crushing hug. The beast died almost instantly before being dropped to the ground.

This did not dissuade the other greenskinned creatures. Another greenskin atop a wolf came rushing at him. Harry pulled the spear out of the dead greenskin and tried to throw it at the second only to miss miserably. It didn't surprise him too much. He may be super strong, but that didn't equate to skill.

Taking a deep breath just as the wolf was about to jump on him before releasing it in a bloodcurdling roar. The roar was so terrifying that the wolf reared back on its hind legs. The greenskin on its back went tumbling to the ground as its mount went running away. Before it could recover, Harry's boot came crashing down on its throat. With an audible snap it was dead.

Hesitance entered the remaining greenskin's eyes. Still, Harry didn't give them the chance to retreat. He picked up the crude sword the wolf rider had been carrying and gave it a few swings. It was crap, but barely better than nothing.

With a sword in hand he ran at the other greenskins. The more blood he spilled, the stronger his blood thirst became. After a while everything became a blur. When he came to all the greenskins were dead. He wasn't breathing hard because he was tired. He was breathing hard because he wanted to drink their blood so bad.

Reaching down he picked one of the greenskins up. He gave it a few tentative sniffs before his thirst got the better of him. His fangs elongated before sinking into their leathery flesh. Their blood had a strong flavor, but it was odd. He couldn't tell if he liked it or not. He only realized after drinking his third greenskin and one wolf that he wasn't alone. Turning around he saw the terrified face of a teenage girl.

"Crap."


End file.
